


Journal

by swanqueenisendgameyo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenisendgameyo/pseuds/swanqueenisendgameyo
Summary: Emma has been an amnesia patient in a small mental health care hospital for a long time. Her new doctor gives her a journal to record her dreams and fleeting memories, hoping for a breakthrough in her condition and to finally identify the mystery patient.Swan Queen. Possible tw for mental hospital fuckery.





	1. Chapter 1

Journal Day 1

My new shrink says I should write down everything that I can remember as a form of therapy and to maybe jog my memory. He said retrograde amnesia rarely lasts this long especially with no evidence of head trauma or brain injury. He suspects a psychological event caused it. I feel stupid but whatever. 

Obviously I remember how to read and write. English. I know a few Spanish words. A few Italian words. Tapas are appetizers and spaghetti alla puttanesca is hooker spaghetti. I mostly just remember Spanish and Italian food words I guess. I like to eat. 

I like to work out. Which is good because I really like junk food. 

I don't remember much of anything before waking up in the woods, however many months ago that was. I sometimes see flashes of faces. And I have really weird dreams. 

Dragons? Why do I dream about dragons? They're so real too. Giant, flying, fire-breathing dragons. Three different dragons in all. I think I kill one with a sword.

Sometimes I see an older woman's face. She's usually giving me food. Is she my mother? My aunt? My grandmother? Or just a random waitress? I have no idea. 

One woman's face looks so much like me she could be my sister. It's weird. She has short dark hair and my chin. Do I have a sister? Is she missing me? Is she looking for me? 

I dream the most about a little boy. Sometimes he's little and sometimes he's big. He always has the same smile though. My medical exam record said there is evidence that I had a baby at some point in my life. Stretch marks and an episiotomy scar. Is the little boy my kid? Is he okay? Who is taking care of him while I'm stuck in here with a bum brain? 

One face I dream about almost as much as the kid is a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She's so pretty. Beautiful smile. I dream she gives me apples in various forms. Cider and turnovers and just plain apples by the basket full. She looks at me like she's seen me naked. I want to see her naked. I think I'm gay.

I have a recurring dream of the pretty woman and me in a room full of mirrors and we're piecing together a broken mirror like a jigsaw puzzle. I see my broken reflection but I also feel a strong hand holding mine. I wonder why we bother fixing the broken mirror when we are surrounded by hundreds of mirrors. We are also hiding from an angry dragon. 

I can hear us both saying "our son" but I can't see who we're talking to. I think maybe I had the kid with her. Wherever she and the kid are, I hope they're together and taking care of each other. I like to think they are. It gives me some comfort. 

So am I dreaming about my family? Could I really forget a mother, a sister, a son, and a wife? I miss them and I don't even know if they're real. My days are so long. Sometimes I can't wait for the nights or the medications that let me see their faces. 

But what the fuck is up with all the dragons? Dreams are so weird.

Journal Day 2

Found a book about dream interpretation. 

Dragons are mostly about power and a bunch of stuff I don't remember. Dragons can represent sexuality especially if your sexuality scares you. 

Eating apples is harmony, pleasure, and fertility. Sexual appetite, lustful desires, and sexual awareness. 

The sword can be a phallic symbol. 

So I am a phallus wielding sexuality slayer whose pretty wife feeds me lustful desires. I am definitely gay. 

Journal Day 3 

Last night I dreamed my pretty wife and I moved the moon with magic. 

The book says the moon is romance and love. Also something about intuition, lunacy, and menstrual cycles? I don't know. We probably synced up. That's a thing. 

Magic is a power stronger than you. Or repressed memories (no shit) trying to make itself known. 

Doc says I should write down more dream details but I can't really remember that many. 

We were in a cave I think and we just put our arms up toward the moon and used magic to move it. I could feel magic moving through my body and out of my hands and it joined up with her magic and we moved the fucking moon. 

It's probably a sex dream. Caves probably represent vaginas. Vaginas and magic fingers. Big lesbian metaphor. 

Cave: To see or dream that you are in a cave symbolizes the womb and thus signify refuge, protection and concealment. I fucking knew it. 

Journal Day 4

The moon dream was so not a sex dream. Last night's dream was a sex dream. Holy shit. I didn't want to wake up. Wow. It felt so real. 

Sorry but the doc isn't getting these details. It was just wow. And my wife is perfect and an angel on earth. I really hope she's real and I'm not just fooling myself. But yeah. Definitely gay.

Journal Day 5 

I asked to see my clothes from when I was found in the woods. Doc said he'd see if he could track them down. Maybe touching something familiar will kick start my brain. I know the police report said I didn't have any identification but there has to be some other clue to who I am. Even the style of clothes or how old they are could mean something. 

Journal Day 6

I can remember how to drive a car. I'd like to test out the theory that I really can drive but doc says it isn't safe and that hospital regulations won't allow him to let me get behind the wheel. 

He's going to get me a driving video game and a written driver's test from the DMV. If I can pass the test and safely drive a simulated car, he will put in another request to the hospital board. 

I had a dream I was driving a yellow car and my kid was sitting beside me when he was little. I looked at the road for a second and when I looked back my wife was sitting there. I kind of blinked and shook my head and then my kid was sitting there again only he was way older. 

It was so cool but makes me miss them more. I know I have a family out there somewhere. I hope they're okay. I hope they're together and not lonely like me. 

Journal Day 7

I remember a man. Dark blond hair, blue eyes I think. Kind of cute for a guy. I feel close to him. Like he's my brother maybe. Something familiar there. Not quite sure where he fits in. 

He's too young to be my father but I kind of got a dad vibe. Maybe a really protective, older brother. 

He doesn't look anything like my sister though. The woman I think is my sister. So confusing.

Journal Day 8

They're fucking real! My kid and my wife! 

I finally got to see my clothes from when I was found. Nothing too remarkable. The coolest boots ever. Blue jeans, flannel shirt, tank top, leather jacket. I checked all the pockets. Didn't find shit. 

I kept thinking secret pocket. Double checked everything. Nothing in the jacket or jeans. Nothing in the flannel shirt. My eyes kept going back to the boots and I found a slit along the inside lining seam of the left boot, down by my outer ankle. 

Tucked inside was a picture. My wife with her arms wrapped around our son. They look so happy. She's resting her chin on top of his head. They're holding hands. He looks to be about ten or eleven. 

They're fucking real. My wife and kid are real. They're fucking beautiful. On the back of the picture, in the prettiest handwriting ever, it says "For Emma, with love. Regina and Henry" she even drew a little heart. 

My wife is Regina. My kid is Henry. And my name is Emma. 

Journal Day 9

Doc says my regular doctor will be back from vacation soon. I hate that guy. He gives too many pills. I feel so much better and have made so much progress since he's been gone and my medication has been cut back. 

I got so excited over finding the picture of Regina and Henry, I forgot to check the other boot. I wonder if there is a picture of my brother and sister in it. 

The only simulated driving video game the hospital budget allows is GTA? grand theft auto? Wtf? 

But it made me remember that Regina wouldn't let Henry play it because it was "too violent" and I laughed my ass off. Then she said "it's too violent for Henry. He's still an impressionable child" and her voice is really sexy. How did I forget that voice? She was fine with Mario Kart though. 

Journal Day 10

I remember falling asleep with her in my arms. I remember waking up in hers. 

I remember sneaking around a police station and her saying no in an interrogation room. She said the room didn't hold pleasant memories for her. I said we should make some new and better memories in there. She almost gave in but said we didn't have enough time. We had enough fun for being on the clock. 

I think I'm a cop. 

I remember tucking Henry into bed some nights even after he was way too big to be tucked in. Mostly I just sat at the foot of his bed and we would talk about Star Wars and comic books. 

I remember an embarrassing birds and bees talk that had us both blushing. Then he said "I really just wanted to know how to get game." I asked what he thought that meant and he said he didn't know but his friends said I had it and if he ever wanted a girlfriend he should get some tips from me, the MILF meister. 

It was his mother's turn to laugh her ass off after I told her. 

Journal Day 11

Time is weird in here. I have no idea what day it is. Or even what month it is. I think it's spring. Maybe summer. I don't need a thick blanket anymore. 

I remember the man and woman. They are so not my brother and sister. Well she still might be my sister but they are definitely married. To each other. 

I remember walking in on them in bed together. They laughed and I was horrified. Henry was there and thought they were just napping. 

Regina was repulsed and wanted to orchestrate a way for them to catch us in bed even though a significant amount of time had passed when I told her. I laughed and called her my evil queen. 

We settled for some fast grinding on my old bed and making the springs squeak while they were downstairs. That was when I learned my middle name is Ruth. It was so funny. 

I guess we were all just really close roommates before I got married. I can't remember their names but they called each other Snow and Charming. Maybe they were into Disney cosplay. 

Journal Day 12

The older lady owns a diner called Granny's. I must have eaten there a lot. I remember she and Regina had a low key lasagna competition. Granny's was good but Regina's lasagna won hands down, no question. She said she used all fresh ingredients and Granny's sad excuse was frozen. I think it was the red pepper flakes. 

Journal Day 13

I remember my last name! I remember getting married! 

I remember we drove off to Boston early one morning, just me, Regina, and Henry. We filled out the marriage application, paid two hundred bucks to waive the three day waiting period, and got married by a justice of the peace that same day. 

And even though I proposed about a hundred times, my beautiful bride had the nerve to say "it's about time you made an honest woman of me, Miss Swan." I laughed and called her "Mrs. Swan." 

We agreed we would all use Swan-Mills. My name is Emma Ruth Swan-Mills. My son is Henry Daniel Swan-Mills. My wife is Regina Swan-Mills. I don't remember her middle name. I'm sorry, baby. 

Dr. Jones will be back from vacation tomorrow. All he'll need to do is call the police and have them search for Emma Ruth Swan-Mills in the missing persons database and my family can finally know where I am. I know they're looking for me. 

I'm so excited! This nightmare will finally be over. I'm sure the rest of my memories will come back in time. All I need to know right now is that my name is Emma Swan-Mills and I'm going home to my family. 

Journal Day 14

swans are pretty


	2. Henry's blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from Henry's fairytale/fantasy blog before and after Emma's disappearance

The Queen and the Savior: a True Love Story

Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen with a lonely heart. She had a loving son who brought her great joy. She also had many friends and loyal subjects. But as her young Prince grew older and began to seek out his own adventures, she longed for a soul mate with whom she could share her life and her love.

Within her court was a brave knight of noble birth. While by all rights a princess, the knight preferred a sword over a crown and was known across many realms as the Savior. She courageously fought many battles, defeating dragons and dark wizards, and saving the Queen from evil curses. The Savior was also lonely and wished to find a true love of her own.

The Queen greatly admired the Savior and was especially grateful to her for giving birth to their son when she could not. They raised the young Prince together and were the best of friends. 

The Queen and the Savior had both known love before and they had both lost love before. 

The Queen's first love died tragically, a loss she felt so profoundly it set her onto a long path of darkness from which she fought hard to recover. Her second love died honorably in an act of brave sacrifice, protecting the Queen. 

The Savior's first love betrayed and abandoned her, causing a hurt she felt so profoundly it closed her heart to love for many years. He later made amends and was forgiven only to die shortly thereafter. The Savior's second love also betrayed and abandoned her, further hardening the knight's heart.

United by mutual heartbreak, the Queen and the Savior became closer. They spent many days and weeks and months together as they both grieved and grew stronger. Their tears gradually dried and their frowns became smiles. Their hearts began to soften and they looked at each other with a new kind of love.

One night the Queen and the Savior confessed their love for one another and shared a kiss. A kiss that saved my crops and cured my acne and that's how my moms fell in love. The end.   
~ by HD "I really don't want to think about my moms kissing I see it enough as it is" Mills

 

Hi, everyone. I know it's been awhile. Thanks for all the likes and kudos and comments. I just need to share that this is a true story. One of my moms is mayor and my other mom is the sheriff. They fell in love and got married and now my sheriff mom is missing. 

I'm posting her picture and contact information and I'd really appreciate if everyone could share it and keep an eye out for her. 

GPS tracked her car to a small town in New Hampshire before it was turned off. My mayor mom went there and had the police put an APB out but the car either wasn't there or couldn't be found. It's a yellow Volkswagen beetle license plate Massachusetts 836-M4X 

The tracking on mom's phone put her in northern Maine which is north of where we live now and New Hampshire is south of us. It's really weird. We never found her phone. It was either deactivated or destroyed but mom went to the town where the signal last pinged and had an APB put out there too. She hasn't been seen. 

Mom's getting a lot of attitude from local police forces which is weird because a fellow cop is missing. She doesn't know if it's because they're gay or because she can be a royal bitch or if the cops just think it's a domestic squabble and mom took off on her own. 

They don't know her though. She wouldn't leave us. She knows how it feels to be abandoned. She just wouldn't do that to us. And this is private but my parents aren't as quiet as they think and the night before she disappeared I couldn't find my noise cancelling headphones right away. Just trust me, they're very much in love. Mom didn't leave on her own. Something happened or someone took her. 

I'm plastering her face all over every form of social media I know and Mom is old school stapling paper flyers on practically every bulletin board within a three state radius. Please spread and share. Print off copies and hand them out if you can. 

Our lives are on hold here until Mom comes home.


	3. Storybrooke Police Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Person Report by Storybrooke Police Department   
> Regina, David, Henry, and Violet's dad is a deputy  
> Henry is kind of a dick here and Regina is losing it  
> This turned out way longer than I thought

Storybrooke PD Report

Missing Person - Emma Swan-Mills - case #00043

On the 3rd day of February at 7:10am, Deputy Hank Morgan along with Deputy David Nolan had occasion to interview one Regina Swan-Mills, along with her son Henry Swan-Mills, when she filed a missing person report for her wife, Emma Swan-Mills.

During this interview Ms. Swan-Mills advised that on the day her wife disappeared (2 Feb) they were home alone at 108 Mifflin St around 7am. Their son had left around 6:45 to meet his girlfriend Violet Morgan at Storybrooke Park before the Groundhog day ceremony.

When ask to provide a detailed description of when she last saw Emma Swan-Mills, Regina Swan-Mills asked if her son and Deputy Nolan could leave the room. Deputy Nolan is the father of Emma Swan-Mills. Henry Swan-Mills exited the interrogation room but Deputy Nolan remained for the interview. 

Regina gave details of her last encounter with Emma as loving and of a sexual nature, although no intercourse occurred. (see: Attachment A - transcript of Regina Swan-Mills interview, 3 Feb)

Regina advises that Emma entered her car around 7:05 where she sat as the engine warmed up. 

Regina advises she returned upstairs to retrieve the speech she was to give at the Groundhog Day ceremony at Storybrooke Park.

Regina advises she received a text from Emma at 7:07 informing her that she was putting her phone on silent for the ceremony and if she forgets to turn it back on to call SPD dispatch and they could contact her via personal radio. (see: Attachment B - text messages between Emma Swan-Mills and Regina Swan-Mills, 2 Feb)

Regina advises that Emma was on her way to SPD to pick up her police issue personal radio as the radio in her car was malfunctioning and as she would be walking around Storybrooke park during the ceremony and would need her personal radio. 

Regina advises Emma's car pulled out of the driveway within a minute of receiving the text message. 

Regina advises she left the residence within a few minutes of Emma's departure and arrived at Storybrooke Park by 7:20 where she gave a speech during the ceremony. (see attachment C - video footage via 'Storybrooke Now' channel KSTB-13 "Storybrooke Stephanie Sees Her Shadow: 6 more weeks of winter!" 2 Feb)

Regina advises she remained at the park after the ceremony to converse with several constituents about the upcoming Valentines Day dance and to see her son get on the shuttle bus to school. (See: witness statements 1,2,3, and 4)

Regina advises she did not see Emma Swan-Mills during the ceremony but was not alarmed as her wife is sheriff and Regina assumed Emma was making rounds along the perimeter of the park and she could not see her through the crowd. 

Regina advises she then drove to City Hall, arriving at 8:03am verified by security cameras. (See: attachment D - video footage via Storybrooke City Hall security, cameras at main entrance and corridor outside mayor's office, 2 Feb) 

Regina advises she remained in her office throughout the morning where she conversed with several constituents by phone, via the official mayor's telephone line (see: attachment E - printout from Storybrooke Communications, incoming and outgoing calls, mayor's office, 2 Feb) 

Regina advises she had a meeting with Belle Gold from 10:30 to 10:50 to discuss permits and possible fund raisers for a children's summer reading program at the library, verified by both Mrs. Gold and the city hall visitors receptionist (See: witness statement 5 and 6) and security camera footage (see attachment D)

Regina advises she texted Emma at 11:02 to verify that Emma could make their lunch date at noon and that she wanted chili and a small salad for lunch. (See: attachment B - text messages between Emma Swan-Mills and Regina Swan-Mills, 2 Feb) 

Emma Swan-Mills did not respond to the text. 

Regina advises she was not too concerned over the unanswered text as Emma frequently forgets to turn her phone's ringer back on after it has been off for meetings. 

Regina advises she contacted SPD dispatch at 12:20pm after Emma Swan-Mills failed to show up for lunch and did not answer additional phone calls and texts. (See attachment B - texts between Emma Swan-Mills and Regina Swan-Mills, 2 Feb)

Regina advises that was when dispatch informed her that Emma had not collected her personal radio that morning and had not reported for duty during the ceremony or after. (See: attachment F - SPD dispatchers report, 2 Feb)

Regina advises that was when she became alarmed and contacted Deputy David Nolan and they organized a search party for Emma with all on and off duty officers and numerous volunteers. 

Regina advises she drove to her residence to see if Emma had become ill and returned home. 

Emma was not there and everything in the home was the same as when she left five hours earlier. Nothing of Emma's was missing other than the clothes she was wearing, her cell phone, and wallet.

Regina advises Emma was wearing a brown leather jacket with white wool lining, red and black plaid flannel shirt, black tank top, blue jeans, brown leather knee high boots, brown leather belt, and black knit beanie style cap. She also had black leather gloves in the pockets of her jacket. 

Regina Swan-Mills fainted after her statement was completed. Paramedics determined dehydration, stress, plus lack of sleep and nourishment for previous 24 hours was the cause. Regina Swan-Mills was transported to Storybrooke Hospital emergency room where she received I.V. fluids and a sedative. 

Investigation will continue.

 

Attachment A - transcript Regina Swan-Mills interview, 3 Feb

Deputy Morgan: Please be advised that all statements are being recorded as of now. It is Feb 3rd, 7:10am. I am Deputy Hank Morgan of Storybrooke Police Department located in Storybrooke Maine. Also present are Deputy David Nolan, Mayor Regina Swan-Mills, and Henry Swan-Mills.   
Regina Swan-Mills is here to give details about the disappearance of her wife Emma Swan-Mills, last seen 24 hours ago by Regina Swan-Mills.

Regina Swan-Mills: This is ridiculous. We need to be out there looking for her. Not in here filling out forms and talking into tape recorders.

Deputy Nolan: Regina, this is a legal procedure that is required since we can't locate Emma within Storybrooke and we need to take the search to the state level.

Regina Swan-Mills: Fine. What do you need to know?

Deputy Morgan: Just start at the beginning. Tell us what happened yesterday morning.

Regina Swan-Mills: We were getting ready to go to the Groundhogs day ceremony. We were running a little behind schedule. We'd overslept. My birthday was the day before and we had a bit of a late night.

Henry Swan-Mills: Yeah, ya did.

Regina Swan-Mills: Henry.

Henry Swan-Mills: Sorry. 

Deputy Morgan: Please continue.

Regina Swan-Mills: We woke up at 6:14, we took a shower, we got dressed. Henry was anxious to meet Violet at the park and he was irritated that we were running late, so he left before we did.

Deputy Morgan: What time was that?

Regina Swan-Mills: Around 6:45. 

Henry Swan-Mills: I feel bad about that.

Regina Swan-Mills: Why?

Henry Swan-Mills: The last thing I said to Mom was that she was perpetually tardy and sets a poor example for punctuality. 

Regina Swan-Mills: Henry. Then she laughed and said "That's my boy" and was proud of your alliteration in put downs. Sweetheart, she wasn't mad or hurt at all. She said you were right, too.

Henry Swan-Mills: Really?

Regina Swan-Mills: Yes. She said she's going to give you dinner and movie money so you can take Violet out on Friday to make up for her perpetual tardiness.

Henry Swan-Mills: Or she could just be on time.

Regina Swan-Mills: That's my boy.

Deputy Morgan: What happened after Henry left?

Regina Swan-Mills: We ate breakfast.

Deputy Morgan: What did Emma eat?

Regina Swan-Mills: Oatmeal and a banana and um, some orange juice. And she had coffee in a to go cup thing. Keeps it hot. With the lid.

Deputy Morgan: Thermos?

Regina Swan-Mills: Yes. Or a thermal cup. I don't know. She always leaves them in the car or at work and buys new ones. How does that save the environment?

Deputy Morgan: Then what happened?

Regina Swan-Mills: We went back upstairs to brush our teeth. And I put on some lipstick. Which Emma proceeded to kiss off of me. 

Henry Swan-Mills: Really? You guys were already running late.

Regina Swan-Mills: It was just a few kisses.

Henry Swan-Mills: It's never 'just' kissing with you two.

Regina Swan-Mills: Henry!

Henry Swan-Mills: I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just really tired and lost my filter. I didn't sleep hardly at all. And I'm worried about Mom.

Regina Swan-Mills: Deputy Morgan, can Henry be excused from the rest of the interview? 

Deputy Morgan: That's entirely up to you. I do need as many details as possible since you are the last person to see Emma. 

Regina Swan-Mills: Henry, you really should go.

Henry Swan-Mills: I knew it was more than kissing.

Regina Swan-Mills: It was not. We just said a few things that you probably don't want to know about.

Henry Swan-Mills: Fine. It's not like I don't know what you guys do when I'm not home. Or even when I am home. I'll be in the break room getting coffee or in a cell taking a nap.

Regina Swan-Mills: I'm sorry. He isn't usually so rude. 

Deputy Morgan: I understand. I have a teenager too. Plus like he said, he's worried. So what happened after the uh kissing?

Regina Swan-Mills: David, you may want to leave too. Emma is your daughter.

Deputy Nolan: It's fine Regina. After the things I've walked in on, I'm sure I can't be shocked.

Regina Swan-Mills: Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though... We were kissing and Emma tried to guide me toward the bed. But I said we were running late. It was almost 7 and the ceremony was supposed to start at 7. My speech was scheduled after the elementary school children sang a few songs and put on a little skit. So we had a little time but not... enough... time. We went downstairs and she kissed me again... rather passionately. That continued for a few minutes. Then I told her we really needed to go... She said... she would have blue balls all day... So I told her to come to my office at lunch and... we could lock the door... and finish what we started. She said I was too good to be true... Then she put on her hat and coat while I wiped lipstick off her face and neck with a handkerchief. 

Deputy Morgan: Did she leave right after that?

Regina Swan-Mills: She said she needed to pick up her portable police radio at the station because the one in her car was acting quote wonky. And she needed it anyway for the rodent brouhaha... We had record numbers in attendance this year. I told her I had to go back upstairs to get my speech... but I really wanted to fix my makeup because I knew I'd be on television. She gave me the look she gives me when she knows I'm lying. Then she smiled, gave me one more little kiss... and went out and started her car. 

Deputy Morgan: Do you need a few minutes?

Regina Swan-Mills: I'm fine. I just want to get this done so we can get back to looking for her. 

Deputy Morgan: Whenever you're ready.

Regina Swan-Mills: I went back upstairs and fixed my lipstick. I could hear her car running in the driveway. It takes a few minutes to warm up when it's below a certain temperature. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Emma. "Turning ringer off. Call dispatch if you need me and/or I forget. Love you my LLL" 

Deputy Morgan: LLL?

Regina Swan-Mills: Little Lipstick Lesbian. She thinks she's funny. I wrote back. "Will do. Can't wait for lunch. Love you my SBB" 

Deputy Morgan: SBB?

Regina Swan-Mills: Soft butch blonde. She thinks I'm funny, too... then I heard her car pull out of the drive. I went to the window to wave but she was already too far away... So I finished my face and I got my speech and my coat and I locked the door and drove to the park... And everything was fine.

Deputy Morgan: What was Emma wearing?

Regina Swan-Mills: Her brown leather winter jacket with the wool lining. A flannel shirt. Red and black plaid. Blue jeans. Her favorite boots. Brown leather. They come up to just below her knees. Brown belt. Black beanie hat thing. Black leather gloves in her jacket pocket.

Deputy Morgan: And her... underthings?

Regina Swan-Mills: Why would you need to know that?

Deputy Nolan: Hank?

Deputy Morgan: It's just procedure.

Regina Swan-Mills: Um, she had on a black vest like undershirt... a red bra...red panties... and white socks.

Deputy Morgan: I'm sorry. How did the rest of your morning proceed?

Regina Swan-Mills: I wasn't too late. I gave my speech. David was there. He held the groundhog. Storybrooke Stephanie saw her shadow. I talked to a few people about the valentines dance. Leroy, one of the nuns, Blue, Snow. I saw Henry get on the school bus but he didn't see me. He only had eyes for Violet. Then I went to work. Made a few phone calls. Had a meeting with Belle about a kids summer library thing. Texted Emma a couple of times but she never answered. I wasn't worried though because I knew her ringer was off. I was more irritated than anything. Then she stood me up for lunch and I was pissed off. So I called dispatch... and that's when I found out... that Emma never made it to the station for her radio. Never made it to the stupid rodent brouhaha.

Deputy Nolan: Regina, it'll be alright. We'll find her. It's what we do.

Regina Swan-Mills: Well I hope so because I'm running out of places to look. I went back to the house to see if she came home sick. Everything was the same. Three bowls, three cups, three spoons in the sink. Bed disheveled. I didn't sense any magic. No spells. No portals had been opened. I can still feel Emma in this realm. Our magic is connected. Somehow. I'm not always consciously aware of it but I do always feel a loss when she's in a different realm. And I feel her magic again when she returns. My magic recognizes her magic and it knows when she's gone and when she comes back. She's not... gone. She's just not... here. I did a locator spell with the lipstick covered handkerchief... It went to the town line. My magic is supposed to know! She's out there somewhere! Why didn't I know, David? Why didn't my magic notice? How could my wife be missing for five hours and I didn't know?!

Deputy Nolan: Regina! Regina! Hank! Call 911!

Deputy Morgan: I'm dialing! End interview. 7:35am

 

Attachment B - text messages between Emma Swan-Mills and Regina Swan-Mills, 2 Feb

7:07am E: "turning off ringer. Call dispatch if you need me and/or I forget. Love you my LLL"

7:08am R: "will do. Can't wait for lunch. Love you my SBB"

11:02am R: "I'm in the mood for spicy chili, a small salad, and you on my desk"

11:07am R: "your ringer must still be off"

12:00pm R: "it's noon and your sweet ass isn't here"

12:06pm R: "turn on you ringer woman. Am I supposed to feed myself? You have spoiled me"

12:18pm R: "bitch better be in a ditch somewhere"

12:32pm R: "I'm sorry baby please don't be in a ditch"

12:33pm R: "I love you. We'll find you. We're all looking for you. Please don't leave me"

1:35pm R: "locator spell went to the town line?"

1:36pm R: "where are you baby?"

3:03pm R: "Henry just got home from school and I had to tell him. I didn't know what to tell him"

5:59pm R: "Henry is out with David looking for you. They want me to stay here in case you call or come home"

6:00pm R: "Please come home"

11:57pm R: "if anyone has harmed a hair on your head I swear to every God in every realm they will die the slowest and most painful death imaginable"

11:59pm R: "love you my SBB"

 

Attachment C - video transcript from "Storybrooke Stephanie Sees Her Shadow! Six more weeks of winter! Via Storybrooke Now! KSTB channel 13, 2 Feb

"Good morning fellow townsfolk, this is Jennifer Fox coming to you live from Storybrooke Park where the mayor has just finished her beautiful and informative speech about the history of Groundhog Day. We are just seconds away from witnessing Storybrooke Stephanie's emergence from her burrow and finding out if we are in for an early spring or if six more weeks of winter is in our future. And it looks like the star of the show is making her appearance and....I see whiskers...and....She sees her shadow! There you have it everyone! Six more weeks of winter! Join us at 8 and noon for full coverage of this morning's ceremonies. The kids were adorable. Don't miss it. Jennifer out."

Attachment D - video from City Hall security cameras at front entrance and corridor outside mayor's office, 2 Feb

8:03am front entrance Mayor Swan-Mills arrives

8:04am corridor outside mayor's office Mayor Swan-Mills enters office

10:20am front entrance Belle Gold arrives

10:27am corridor outside mayor's office Belle Gold knocks on door and enters mayor's office

10:58am corridor outside mayor's office Belle Gold exits mayor's office

11:15am front exit Belle Gold exits city hall

12:21pm corridor outside mayor's office Mayor Swan-Mills runs out of office yelling into cell phone

12:21pm front entrance Mayor Swan-Mills exits city hall at high speed while yelling into cell phone

 

Attachment E - records from Storybrooke Communications telephone calls to and from mayor's private line

8:30am call to Belle Gold confirming 10:30am meeting

9:02am call to Michael Tillman's office to schedule tune ups for patrol cars, recommend radio repair shop

9:46am call to convent to confirm names of chaperones for dance

9:52am call to Granny's Diner to schedule catering for Valentine's dance

10:07am call to Game of Thorns flower shop to confirm flower arrangements for dance

10:30am meeting with Belle Gold, incoming calls go to voicemail

11:03am call to voicemail, no missed calls

12:15pm call to Granny's Diner to order lunch delivery

12:45pm incoming calls forwarded to voicemail

Attachment F - Dispatch report, Debbie Downs, 2 Feb "There were no incoming calls the morning of February 2 because everybody and their mom was at the park watching the Groundhog come out. No one came in, no one left. Nothing ever happens in this town and when we do get the occasional dragon or hellbeast, I get a thousand and one calls from concerned citizens wanting to know what the hell is going on. But does the mayor or the sheriff or the deputies call me to let me know what's up? No. I never know what to tell people except "the situation is under control. Shelter in place until further notice" I never talked to Hank or David this morning either and nobody's yelling at me over that. I hope Emma's okay though. I like her. We take turns buying the bearclaws."

 

Witness statement 1 - Leroy Brown, 2 Feb "yeah I saw the mayor at the Groundhogs thing. Nova volunteered me and her to be chaperones for the dance. I don't know what time it was. After the rat saw its shadow but before 8. I was work by 8. You can check my time card."

Witness statement 2 - Sister Nova, 2 Feb. "Yes I spoke with the mayor about the dance. I think it was 7:30ish. Maybe 7:45. I don't know. I don't wear a watch. I probably should."

Witness statement 3- Mother Superior, 2 Feb "yes we spoke after the ceremony. I volunteered all of the sisters to chaperone the dance."

Witness statement 4 - Snow White Nolan, 2 Feb. "We talked about the dance and Henry and Violet and how sweet they are together. She asked if I'd seen Emma and I thought I had. There was a woman with long blond hair but she was wearing black pants and a blue coat. Regina said Emma was wearing jeans and her brown jacket. So it was someone else. I think it was Ella. We will find Emma. Wherever she is, I know she's okay. She's a fighter and a survivor. We will find her."

Witness statement 5 - Belle French Gold, 2 Feb "we had a meeting in her office at 10:30am. We discussed a reading program at the library for the children this summer. We talked about possible fundraisers. We talked about getting Gideon and Robin and Neal together for a play date. Everything was fine. She was very friendly."

Witness statement 6 - Golden Brown, 2 Feb "I work the visitors reception desk at city hall. She was in a great mood when she came in. I didn't see her for the rest of the morning and I didn't hear any yelling from her office so that's always good. Belle Gold came for her meeting and talked to me afterwards for a little while before she left. About an hour or so later the mayor came tearing out of her office like she was on fire, yelling into her phone and cussing up a storm. I don't know who she was yelling at. I'm just glad it wasn't me."


End file.
